So Random
by Nikikeya
Summary: Challenge Fic for Zylaxidia. Oneshot random day in the life of Harry, Ron, and Draco mentions of PanseyDraco SiriusRemus and if you inturprate it that way: CrabbeGoyle, but nothing major.


**A/N:** Done as a **Qoutes Challenge** for **zylaxidia**.

**Disclaimer: **Dont ownz it, it ownz me!

**Warnings: **Completely random one-shot hints of Sirius/Remus and if you inturperate it that way Crabbe/Goyle. Fish

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So Random**

**by **

**Nikikeya-chan again**

The morning was Tuesday, the sun was _blinding_ and Draco Malfoy Just _knew_ that he should stay in bed.

A thought suddenly came to him, "Sence _when_ does the _sun_ shine in the _Slytherin Dorms_?"

"Duh...I don't know..." came a perticularly stupid voice.

Draco's left eye twitched, he turned his head very _slowly_ towards the voice, "_Crabbe_...?"

"...Yeah...?" came the same sleepy voice.

Draco shut his eyes willing himself not to scream, "What are you doing in _MY BED_?"

"Duuuh...Sleeping?"

Draco enhaled so sharply he squeeked and threw off the covers, leaping out of bed.

He then turned just in time to here Crabbe call to Goyle, "He got up!"

There was a rush of movement, and Goyle jumped, slaming himself down on Draco's side of the bed.

Draco's eye twitched again. This was gonna be a long day...

xxxx

Ron Weasley wandered down to breakfast intent on trying to worm some help on his Charms Essay out of Hermione, When he got there however he raised an eyebrow at the bushy haired girl.

"Ah...Hermione? _What_ are you eating?"

The girl looked up alittle bit annoyed at him over top of the book she was reading, "Cottage cheese."

Ron looked at the carton in frount of her, "But that's a _milk container_..."

Hermione looked up from her book again clearly exasperated with the boy, "Yeah..."

Ron's frowned, "But...Cottage cheese doesn't come in a milk container..."

Hermione ignored him, shrugging he sat down carefully getting himself some sausage, he vaguely wondered if Harry was awake yet...

xxxx

"_So_ what do you think?"

Harry and Neville just stared, how had they got roped into another of Seamus's fasion shows?

"Looks good!" smiled Dean. Harry hoped desperatley that he was joking.

Neville was looking like he wanted to make a run for the doors.

"I _know_!" squeeled Seamus excitedly, "The electric pink really brings out the definition in my abs!"

Dean and Seamus continued to Squeel and giggle over the tight Pink string-tee and black leather mini skirt Seamus currently wore.

Harry rolled his eyes, sometimes he thought those two had been sorted into the wrong dorm room, they should have been over with Parvati and Lavender.

"But _WHY _is there a _groundhog_ in your shirt?" asked Neville.

Harry looked eyes looking on the large ball of brown fur stuffed in Seamus's shirt.

Seamus pulled off his shirt and the _"groundhog"_ fell to the floor, smiling Seamusd scooped it up and shoved in in the two younger boys faces.

Harry stepped back, the _"Groundhog"_ was only a plushie toy.

"Isn't it the **_cutest_**! Terry Boot gave it to me the other night when we where doing eachothers hair! He said he didn't want it! can you _believe_ him? Yeah...But no. The_ real _question is, why do I have nipples?" said the boy fingering his now naked chest.

Harry and Neville just blushed.

xxxx

Ron and Hermione both looked up as Harry walked over to them, the boy arched an eyebrow, "What are you eatting?"

"Cottage Cheese." They both replyed.

"You should try some Harry its pretty good." said Ron, holding up the milk carton.

"Er, no thanks I'm not that hungry anymore..." Harry turned to look up at the Staff table, Dumbledore was eatting it too!

Turning away Harry looked back down at his plate just a Seamus came in, "Oooh! I love Cottage Cheese!"

xxxx

Draco limped down the hallway to Defence Against the Dark Arts, today was not going good, so far he'd been pretty much kicked out of his _own_ bed by his two idiotic friends, been nearly sat on by Millicent _Freaking_ Bullstrode, had eatten the worest cottage cheese he'd ever tasted and ran out of _hair gel_!

The annoyed teen then turned to focuse on the _reason_ he was limping, "Dammit, Pansey, let go of my drawstring! and leave me **_ALONE_**!"

Pansey looked up at him, looked at that beautiful silvery blonde hair hanging down over those gorgous stormy grey eyes, it was just too much!

"Oh my God Draco! I will do whatever you command, be your slave, a mere object which which you can do what you will, only don't send me away--I can't bear it--I cannot live without you!" screamed the girl wrapping herself tighter around his leg and giving the drawstring on his tunic another tug.

Draco sighed and looked up at the ceiling, '_How much longer till Summer vacation!'_

xxxxx

Harry Ron and Hermione walked into DADA class just as Sirius left, Harry glanced back over his shoulder as his Godfather walked off.

The whole school had panicked when they first learned that there was a wanted convict living in their school, now adays however, they hardly gave the man a secound glance.

"Wonder what he was doing here?" asked Ron watching the man.

"Visiting I would suppose." said Hermione dryly.

"Professor Lupin's not here though..." said Harry looking at the man's unoccupied desk.

Harry Ron and Hermione sat down just as Draco Malfoy staggered in with a Fawning Pansey Parkinson still attached to his leg.

Draco dragged the girl up to the back row and demanded someone help him "Pry her off!"

Pansey squeeled and ranted some more as Blaise Zabini and Morag MacDougal attempted to disattach the female Slytherin from their friend.

Dean and Seamus both started cooing over how cute Pansey's Plaid skirt was, and Neville decided to move over next to Harry.

Just then Professor Lupin looked up over his desk at them all, "Ah... Right... Class begins when I get my pants on."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so it was stupid, pointless, and very random, I do hope someone enjoyed it. My first ever One-shot::cringe: how I hate one-shots! I perfur to read for hours! (I know I'm a geek so lets just drop it.)

And sorry if anyone was offended by the snippit of allusion to Sirius/Remus at the end.

-Cloud


End file.
